When producing field effect transistors (FETs) having an insulated gate (IGFETs) for power semiconductor components, in the case of which the gate electrode structure is arranged within a trench, in combination with further semiconductor components such as, for example, diodes, resistors, capacitors or sensor structures, a multiplicity of mask steps are used for production and patterning. This involves using different mask steps on the patterning of polycrystalline silicon regions for the different components or gate structures. It is therefore desirable to reduce the complexity of the process for producing a power semiconductor component in which an IGFET structure and further semiconductor components are integrated.
In accordance with one exemplary embodiment, a semiconductor device, comprises a semiconductor body, having a first surface, a gate electrode structure, which comprises polycrystalline silicon, of an IGFET in a first trench extending from the first surface into the semiconductor body, and a semiconductor element, which is different from the gate electrode structure of the IGFET and comprises polycrystalline silicon, in a second trench extending from the first surface into the semiconductor body. In this case, the polycrystalline silicon of the IGFET and of the semiconductor element different therefrom ends below a top side of an insulation layer adjoining the first surface of the semiconductor body.
In accordance with a further exemplary embodiment, a method for producing a gate electrode structure of an IGFET and of a semiconductor element, which is different from the gate electrode structure of the IGFET, in a semiconductor device, comprises the following steps: forming a first trench for the gate electrode structure of the IGFET and a second trench for the semiconductor element in a semiconductor body, applying polycrystalline silicon on the surface of the semiconductor body until the first trench and the second trench are filled, carrying out a chemical mechanical polishing step in order to remove polycrystalline silicon present above the first trench and the second trench, such that the polycrystalline silicon of the gate electrode structure in the first trench and the polycrystalline silicon of the semiconductor element in the second trench are separated from one another.
The person skilled in the art will recognize additional features and advantages after reading the following detailed description and examining the accompanying drawings.